White Roses
by Twila Starla
Summary: Joss Possible goes to talk to her mother before school. Short oneshot.


--

I don't own anything from Kim Possible, only my character.

--

It was misty that morning as a muddy red van drove down a dirt road. The sun was just raising, but it gave no warmth, not to the air, nor to the feelings that lingered in the hearts of the van's driver and passenger.

Slim Possible sat at the wheel, wearing his ten-gallon hat as usual. In the passenger seat, was his daughter, Joss. She wore a light blue shirt and blue jeans, a small heart-shaped locket hung from her neck. Joss' head was turned down; her eyes were fixed on the bunch of white roses that lay clutched in her hands. A frown was carved into her usually cheerful face; her red hair caressed her freckled cheeks. This was a serious time for her.

Slim watched his daughter for a moment, then sighed. He knew what pain she felt, he knew it, if only a thousand times worse. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again. Nothing could be done to make her feel better, only her current plans.

He continued to drive. Neither father nor daughter spoke until the car pulled to a stop. Joss looked out her window.

She sighed again, then opened the car door, but before she stuck her foot outside, she felt a strong hand grasp her shoulder. Joss turned her head to face her father.

"You don't have to do this, darlin', you know that?" he asked quietly.

"I know," Joss said as she gently pushed her father's hand from her shoulder, "but I want to."

With that, Joss stepped out of the car, the white roses still in her hands. Her feet landed on the sidewalk that ran in front of the cemetery. She looked at her father one more time before walking to a large metal gate, opening it, and walking in.

She walked over the misty grounds, looking over each tombstone she passed. She looked around for five minutes before stopping in front of a small tombstone, the words, **Anne Marie Possible: 1967-1993, **were carved into the limestone. Joss smiled slightly.

"Hi, Mom," Joss said weakly as she tightened her grip on the roses.

"I came to see you," she continued, "I know that I've got school in an hour, but I came anyways. I have so much to tell you about." Joss sighed before continuing.

"Daddy's doin' good, and he's fixed all the bugs in Old Tornado, he said you'd be happy to hear that." she laughed softly, but not long. "And Cousin Kim's doin' good too! Why, you shoulda seen her beat that old Drakken fella and those big robots a few months ago! Boy howdy! It sure was amazin'! I wish you coulda seen it!" Joss paused for a second, "And now Kim's dating Ron, her friend who always loses his pants, I told you about him. Boy, do they make a cute couple!" Joss sighed once more and decided to settle down. She smiled softly again.

"I just had my thirteenth birthday last week, Kim got me this outfit I'm wearin', and her friend Ron gave me these Bueno Bucks, and Daddy..." Joss pulled the locket out from her shirt, "Daddy gave me this, he told me this was your locket, he also said that you would've wanted me to have it, so I want to let you know that I'll take real good care of it, no matter what!" Joss paused.

"Daddy misses ya, Mom. Uncle James misses ya, we all miss ya, but Nana said you're in a better place now, and that you're happy there, and if you're happy, then that's all that matters," Joss paused and looked down at the roses, then stepped forward to the grave.

"I- I brought ya some roses, Daddy told me these were the kind ya'll had at your weddin', so I know you'll like 'um." Joss kneeled down and placed the roses in front of the tombstone, then she stood up again. Joss felt a sudden warmth as a ray of sunlight broke through the clouded morning and hit her; she looked up at the ray and smiled, then turned back to the tombstone.

Joss heard footsteps approaching, she turned around to see her father walking toward her.

"You told her everything you needed to tell her?" he asked Joss as soon as he was standing behind her.

Joss nodded. "Yep," she said. Slim put his hand on her shoulder, a smile crossed his face. Joss looked up at him and smiled back.

"Good," Slim said softly. "Now, darlin', go on and get in the car, I'll be there in a second." Slim removed his hand from Joss' shoulder.

"OK," Joss said, and ran toward the car, knowing her father needed some time alone.

Slim watched Joss head for the car with a smile, then turned to the tombstone.

"I wish you could see her, Anne, you'd be so proud." he felt tears form in his eyes; he let them fall down his cheek.

He swallowed and continued. "I miss you, Annie, I miss you with all my heart."

Slim stood there for a few moments before he walked back to the car. And as Slim and Joss got back in, they both looked out the passenger window, out at the cemetery, where they saw the white roses Joss had placed on Anne Marie's grave. Those wonderful white roses that meant so much to the both of them. Joss turned to her father with a smile, and then she sprang from her seat and gave her father a hug.

"Thanks for takin' me here, Daddy," she said, and then looked up at him, "it means a lot."

Slim smiled.

"You're welcome, Joss," he said, a hint of sadness in his voice. Joss pulled away from her dad, sat back down in her seat, and buckled her seatbelt. Slim turned on the car again.

"Now, let's get you to school," he said.

And as their muddy red van made its way down the dirt road once more, the mist lifted, and the morning was brighter. The white roses were illuminated by the morning's light, giving off a slight happiness, even in death.

--

**A/N**

This story is actually nothing new, I wrote this during the summer, late one night when I couldn't sleep, so if anything's wrong, that's why. It was really just a short spurt of inspiration, but I did come up with the story of why Anne Marie is dead, and I may address it later on as I write more.

Anyway, hope you liked this.

Review please!


End file.
